The present invention relates in general to tape players and, in more particular, to tape players of the type having a head shifting mechanism wherein the head of the tape player has two operating positions, i.e., the normal play-back position for the play of a tape and the F.F. position to permit detection of the blank areas between the recorded musical performances.
It has been desired that the head of the cassette tape player is shifted from a play-back position to a blank area detecting position with a simple and reliable mechanism. Furthermore, it is also needed that a reliable and simple switching mechanism maintains its reproducing function during the above mentioned shift of the head from the play-back position to the blank area detecting position.